Service de Sécurité Incendie de Joliette
History Date of creation : 1862 Area Served SSI Joliette also provides protection for Notre-Dame-des-Prairies. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 50' - 733, rue Richard, Joliette Built in 1964 :Unité 251 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1500/835/30A) (SN#2645) :Unité 252 - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/15A/15B) (SN#2067) :Unité 451 - 2011 Pierce Impel quint (1250/320/12A/12B/75' rear-mount) (JN#24012) :Unité 452 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1750/325/30A/15B/101' rear-mount platform) (SN#2678) :Unité 551 - 2015 Ford F-150 XLT 4x4 / Leer DDC light rescue :Unité 651 - 2014 BRIG HD410 rescue boat / LoadRite trailer for rescue boat :Unité 850 - 2005 Freightliner FL 80 / Girard & Coulombe tanker (500/2800) (Shared with public works) :Unité 951 - 2011 Dodge Journey AWD chief :Unité 952 - 2016 Kia Sorento AWD assistant chief :Unité 953 - 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan prevention :Unité 954 - 2006 Jeep Liberty 4x4 prevention :Unité 1054 - 1997 International 4700 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (SN#1207) :Parade - 1935 GMC T-18 / 199? FD-Built refurb tiller's tractor (Was a ladders tiller) :Polar ice boat rescue 251-joliette.jpg|Unité 251 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD 252-joliette.jpg|Unité 252 - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 451-joliette.jpg|Unité 451 - 2011 Pierce Impel 452-joliette.jpg|Unité 452 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator MFD 551-joliette.jpg|Unité 551 - 2015 Ford F-150 XLT 4x4 850-joliette.jpg|Unité 850 '''- 2005 Freightliner FL 80 951-joliette.jpg|Unité '''951 - 2011 Dodge Journey AWD 952-joliette.jpg|Unité 952 - 2016 Kia Sorento AWD 953-joliette.jpg|Unité 953 - 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan 954-joliette.jpg|Unité 954 - 2006 Jeep Liberty 4x4 1054-joliette.jpg|Unité 1054 - 1997 International 4700 1935-joliette.jpg|'Parade' - 1935 GMC T-18 On order *Unité 552 - 2020 Ford F-550 / Damris walk-around light rescue *Unité 1051 - 2020 Freightliner M2 106 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue Retired Apparatus *2014 Dodge Avenger (Loaned) *2005 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty / Leer service vehicle *(04-56) 2004 Chevrolet Impala chief vehicle *(96-53) 1996 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1643) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Ulric) *(94-55) 1994 Chevrolet G30 van light rescue *(88-51) 1988 Ford C-8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50' boom) *(88-57) 1983 Duplex Defender D450 / 1988 Thibault/SkyPod platform (-/-/100' rearmount) (2004 Carl Thibault refurb aerial) *(81-58) 1981 Ford E-350 / Fleet cube rescue *1976 Ford C-800 / Almac tanker (250/2200) (Sold to Pavage Roy) *(74-52) 1974 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/750/100F) (Mid 90's Carl Thibault refurb ) *1971 Rambler Ambassador SST chief vehicle *1964 Chevrolet Panel C30 light rescue (Ex-Protection Civile) *1963 Chrysler 300 service vehicle *1962 Pontiac station wagon *(61-50) 1961 Ford C-850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Around 1988 Thibault refurb) *1960 Thibault AWIT 584 aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Early 70's Pierreville refurb) *195? Chevrolet Bel Air chief *1946 International KB8 / Thibault pumper (625/100) *1946 International KB8 / Thibault pumper (625/100) (1950 Thibault refurb) *1935 hoses wagon *1919 Ford Model T / Thibault chemical/hose (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Donat (Matawinie)) *1915 Waterous steam pumper (600/-) *1914 hose wagon (pulled by 2 horses) *1912 ladder wagon tiller (pulled by 2-3 horses) (Remount on 1935 GMC T-18) *190? ladder wagon *190? chief wagon *1876 Ronald steam pumper (300/-) (Sold in 1941) *1859 Armstrong Patent Niagara manual pump *1852 Georges Perry & Brothers - Queen manual pump Joliette_DodgeAvenger.jpg|2014 Dodge Avenger Ford_555.jpg|2005 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty IMG_0880.JPG|2004 Chevrolet Impala - © 2011 Pierre Brabant 253 Joliette.jpg|1996 International 4900 JolietteQC006 GD.jpg|1996 International 4900 - © 1998 Gerry Donnelly JolietteQC004_GD.jpg|1989 Ford C8000 - © 1998 Gerry Donnelly Joliette_Duplex1988.jpg|1988 Duplex Defender D450 JolietteFDQC001_GD.jpg|1935 GMC (with the 1974 Ford C900 behind) © 1998 Gerry Donnelly Joliette_stationpompe_1964.jpg|1964 : Trucks leaving the old fire station for the new station. 1961 Ford C700 - 1958 Thibault AWIT - 40's International K6 1925 MdelT.jpg|192? Ford Model T article_large.jpg|ladders transporter Joliette_caserne 1926.jpg|Station des pompes 1926 - ladders transporter tiller (left) - steam pumper (center) - hoses transporter (right) Joliette_pompe_vapeur_small.jpg|1876 Waterous steam pumper (source: Société d'Histoire de Joliette) Joliette pompe vapeur small2.jpg|Waterous steam pumper (2) (source: Société d'Histoire de Joliette) Station Map External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Joliette Videos Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette